Otto Octavius
Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius (オットー・ギュンター・オクタビアス, Ottō Gyuntā Okutabiasu), also known by his moniker as Doctor Octopus (ドクター・オクトパス, Dokutā Okutopasu), is a fictional character and an antagonist from the Marvel series. He is a highly intelligent scientist, Otto was once the co-founder of the mega-corporation Oscorp; however, he decided to leave when the other founder, his best friend Norman Osborn, became obsessed with unethical experiments. Otto would go on to start his own company, Octavius Industries, ending his friendship with Norman in the process. Otto is a friend and mentor of Peter Parker, who serves as his lab assistant at Octavius Industries—which relies on grants due to financial difficulties. There, he and Peter are on the verge of developing highly advanced prosthetic limbs. One of Spider-Man's most famous and notorious foes, Dr. Otto Octavius was a brilliant scientist who invented a set of mechanical arms controlled by a brain-computer interface. Otto's hatred of Norman, who is now the New York mayor as well as Oscorp's CEO, is reignited when the latter forcibly withdraws government funding for Octavius Industries in an attempt to force Otto to work for Oscorp. After a radiation accident, the four-armed device fused to his body, Otto eventually transforms into the villainous Doctor Octopus. As Doctor Octopus, motivated to get his revenge on Norman and kill Spider-Man, Otto eventually turned to a life of crime and forms the Sinister Six as part of his violent master plan to destroy Norman and his empire. "Oh, Parker... If you want to change the world, you have to be the kind of man who can make the hardest decisions." :—Doctor Octopus to Spider-Man during their fight. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: William Salyers (English), Hiroshi Naka (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), [Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Otto Octavius Otto is a dark-haired, balding, bespectacled individual with green eyes. While not sporting a beard, he does seem to sport a five o'clock shadow. While heavier than most people his size, Otto hardly appears fat – he is at best chubby, which would be expected of an older man not engaging in regular exercise. He is generally seen wearing a green turtleneck sweater, often under a white lab-coat. In his youth, Otto had a full beard and long hair. As Doctor Octopus As Doctor Octopus, Otto wears a dark green body suit lined with a black polymer, along with round welding goggles. From the center of his lower back are four long mechanical arms, comprised of a black polymer. At the end of each claw are two sets of four sharp claws, the larger of which are tipped yellow. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 63 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5' 9" * Weight: 245 lbs. (111 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "That's because men like us have a duty. A responsibility. To use our talents in the service of others. Even if they don't appreciate it... we have to do what's best for those beneath us. Whether they understand it or not." :—Doctor Octopus. At the beginning of the series, Otto is as an optimistic, forgiving man focused on making the world a better place. While his work doesn't progress as well or as quickly as he had hoped, he stays his course and seems to take everything in stride. Otto displays a gentle personality overall, not scolding Peter for his tardiness anymore than he feels he has to. Otto possesses an extremely high intellect, enough so that Peter admires him for it, yet does not display any of the arrogance his comic-book counterpart is famous for, instead admiring Peter's knack for impromptu science and describing the boy as a genius in his own right. However, as the game progresses, Otto begins acting frantically. He doesn't seem to have much patience when he feels close to reaching his goals, and as the mini-games reveal, Otto's designs have some overlooked flaws that Peter regularly has to address and correct. Additionally, Otto's frustrations with his fragile human body and oppression by Norman increasingly rise to the surface, culminating in his transformation into Doctor Octopus. As Doctor Octopus, Otto's personality shifts towards a vengeful, calculating individual with sociopathic tendencies. He displays little care towards the lives he endangers, justifying it as necessary. Otto acts on years of frustration and repressed anger towards Norman Osborn. Part of this shift is due to his implementation of the imperfect neural network, triggering limbic degradation that causes him to act out on his suppressed hatred. As his mental state continues to deteriorate, Otto becomes more aggressive, prone to mood swings, paranoid and increasingly self-righteous in his crusade against Norman. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sinister Six ** Vulture ** Electro ** Mister Negative ** Rhino ** Scorpion Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities While not having any superhuman powers of his own, Doctor Octopus's mechanical arms are extremely powerful and are made of radiation-resistant metal. However, they can be rendered non-functional once the power disc in his torso is either removed or depleted. Powers Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Otto Octavius is a genius polymath, possessing an outstanding, idiosyncratic intellect. He was also able to design and manufacture advanced technological gadgets for Spider-Man, as well as easily deduce the latter's secret identity and masterfully deceive him into believing that he, Otto, still remained oblivious to that fact, revealing his knowledge upon their ultimate confrontation (specifically designating their final showdown as the optimal time in order to stupefy the momentarily unnerved hero, which displays the intricacy of his superlatively strategic mental faculties). His genius, magnificently eclectic intellect extends itself to his practically incomparable strategic, tactical, mathematical, scientific, engineering, leadership, deceptive, manipulating, neuroscience, computer science, material science, computer programming, bionics, cybernetics, robotics, virology, prosthetics, toxicology, technological, nano-technological, and exploitative networking mastery. Despite all his this, he is often haphazard with his creations, overlooking critical flaws, which are usually rectified by his assistant, Peter Parker. * Master Tactician: As the megalomaniac Doctor Octopus, Otto is a phenomenally brilliant genius tactician and strategist, far superseding the exceptionally experienced crime fighter Spider-Man. As noted by Vulture, Otto's planning involves numerous fail-safes, with Otto often having numerous back-up plans to his back-up plans, accounting for numerous possible scenarios with efficient contingencies, making him extraordinarily versatile and unpredictable and often keeps one step ahead of Spider-Man during his crusade against the city. Indeed, Otto's unparalleled ability to plan, strategize, and break down his opponents grants him power that surpasses even that of Spider-Man and multiple intelligence agencies (such as Sable International and the NYPD), since Otto's ability to predict and gather information on his many opponents allows him to easily strategize any of them one-on-one, thereby making it almost impossible for them to succeed against Otto. And Otto is almost always tremendously successful in the long-term as he was able to keep his developing plot, as well as the weaponization of his mechanical arms, completely covert from his genius and perceptive assistant Peter Parker. Ultimately, while he failed to escape punishment for his crimes, Otto was able to expose Norman and cause him political ruin. * Engineering: Otto Octavius is a genius engineer and inventor, having an obvious penchant for robotics and biomechanics, surpassing even the extremely prolific and talented Peter Parker, by craftily designing and integrating numerous improvements into the latter's Advanced suit by conducting meticulously methodical research that derived from his expertise in molecular engineering, which eventually led to Peter adopting this as his primary suit for crime fighting and additionally, devising futuristic and state-of-the-art spider-like gadgets, which introduced a whole new approach to Spider-Man's crime-fighting. Otto is also one of the world's leading authorities on prosthetics and neurotechnology, creating and engineering his own mechanical appendages (which by themselves rival even Spider-Man's superhuman powers) and concocting advanced upgrades for the Sinister Six, that easily enabled them to mercilessly beat Spider-Man into submission. Furthermore, it is the concept originating from his artificial appendages which later heavily inspired the design behind Spider-Man's Anti-Ock suit. * Master Scientist: Otto Octavius is an evidently genius scientist, surpassing even the wunderkind science prodigy Peter Parker, with his magnificent knowledge in the most foremost and abstract of the sciences, such as neurotechnology, biomechanics, computer science, theoretical science (during his time at Oscorp) and prosthetics virtually unparalleled and unrivaled, with Otto easily standing out as one of the most intelligent men on Earth and being one of the renowned, leading experts in those fields especially (despite falling into obscurity after severing ties with Norman Osborn), with Otto devising groundbreaking artificial appendages, that were considerably superior to the prosthetic arms that he had earlier designed. He has also been described as being able to think around even the most complex problems to devise elegant, effective solutions, with Norman even attempting to coerce him into working for Oscorp again, a true testimony to his scientific prowess. * Leadership: Otto Octavius is a charismatic leader, notably spearheading Octavius Industries with brilliant efficiency and easily gaining the fierce loyalty of another genius, Peter Parker, who had revered him for the majority of his youth. As Otto further descends into villainy, he still retains his supreme leadership skills, demonstrated by how he cements and later commands the Sinister Six roster, all comprised of Spider-Man's most malevolent and dangerous foes, by orchestrating their breakout from the super-maximally, secure prison, The Raft, and thereafter gaining their respect and loyalty, by engineering highly-advanced upgrades for them and discreetly manipulating each and every one of them as his unwilling pawns, to execute his meticulously crafted plans, with them notably heeding his explicit instructions to not kill Spider-Man, despite their immense hostility and antagonism against the hero, for locking them up in The Raft for several years. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Degenerative Neurological Disorder: Otto is suffering from a degenerative disease, that will eventually make him disabled within one year. * Limbic Degradation: To utilize his mechanical prosthesis, Otto implants an intracranial neural network at the back of his neck to connect the prosthesis directly to his nervous system. While functionally operational, imperfections in the implant's design causes limbic deterioration, damaging Otto's sanity while exacerbating his impulses, especially his anger and paranoïa. * Attachment Issues: To Otto, the mechanical appendages are more than just the culmination of his life's work; they are also his last chance of treating himself. Even before the influence of the neural interface, Otto was greatly attached to the progress and results of his work, as he sought to help others with limb loss to gain some measure of control back in their lives, not only as a "doctor" but also as a patient too. After using the mechanical appendages, he experiences the pure joy of movement better than the human body and becomes extremely depressed when not connected to them; after a while he even stops referring to them simply as prosthesis' but lovingly denotes them as his "arms". The prospect of losing his "arms" or implications that they are somehow defective affects Otto greatly as in his view they are saving his life and are the product of his entire life's work. Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Doctor Octopus' Tentacles: With Peter's aid, Otto creates four mechanical arms, which he attaches to his lower back via a harness. At the end of each arm are two sets of claws: a larger set of four claws used for general purposes, and a smaller set used for more precision-intensive actions. These arms, which are connected to his nervous system via an intracranial neural network, are capable of neural transmission speeds faster than 1 nanosecond (equal to a billionth of a second), far faster than any signals that can travel inside the human brain. As a result, these arms function as if they were part of Otto himself, granting him reflexes that are at least on par, if not, superior to Spider-Man's. These arms possess superhuman strength and durability, rapid movement, omnidirectional motion, and allow Otto to scale almost any surface. ** Super Strength: ** Super mobility: ** Electrocuting tasers: ** Saw blades: Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Born approximately in the year 1955 in Schenectady, New York, Otto Octavius met his future business partner Norman Osborn while in college. The two went to found the company Oscorp, and hoped to change the world together. According to Otto, the name "Oscorp" was a reference to the two "O's" in his and Norman's last names ('O'sborn and 'O'ctavius). In 1986, a boy named Martin Li came to Oscorp to have a consultation for an unknown, chronic medical condition. Unknown to Otto, Norman had the boy injected with an early version of the experimental GR-27 ("Devil's Breath") serum. The treatment triggered a reaction that resulted in the death of Li's parents and Li receiving superhuman powers. Disgusted with Norman's recklessness, Otto filed a lawsuit, and ended up leaving Oscorp in exchange for a settlement, ending his friendship with Norman in the process. Otto would go on to found his own company, Octavius Industries. However, he was unable to reach the same level of success that he had at Oscorp, and was forced to rely on grants for employment. Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Working with a Student Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Doctor Octopus Wikipedia * Doctor Octopus Marvel Database * Doctor Octopus Marvel's Spider-Man Wiki Notes & Trivia * Doctor Octopus first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #3 (July 1963). Category:Characters